The Twin Reapers
by Mindknight Wings
Summary: Ever since she entered town she was thought to be trouble. What happens if she's related to Lord Death and Kid? OCs needed so PM me if you have any. I need two weapons.
1. Arrival

_**OCs needed!**_

_**Kid: So if you have any that you wish to be in this story than PM Midknight.**_

_**Soul: She needs two Weapon OCs.**_

_**Maka: Midknight-chan does not own Soul Eater.**_

_**Black Star: So enjoy and Follow her cause I'm the Star!**_

_**Everyone but Black Star: No your not!**_

* * *

**? POV:**

I walked through town trying to death's meister academy. As I walked I got strange looks from the people walking. Probably because of my appearance. I was wearing a short black skirt, a black school uniform top, Black combat boots, and my hair was black and down to my mid back. It was pulled into a pony tail but the weirdest part about it was that it had three white stripes on the right side of my head.

"What's with her?" Some random girls whispered among themselves.

"I don't know." The other girl whispered back.

I sighed as I kept walking finally reaching the academy.

"Soul! Let's fight the newby!" some idiot yelled.

"Yeah!" The kid I assumed was Soul, yelled back.

"That's not a very good idea." The newby sighed.

I walked up the long stairs listening to them argue. When I reached the top they were in the middle of fighting.

"There's the other new student." Proffeser Stein said.

I looked at him as Blackstar was flying towards me after being hit by Newby.

"Hey, you might want to move!" A blonde girl with pigtails yelled at me as I stepped to the side with a straight face.

"Hey!" Soul yelled, "How many new students are there?!"

"I don't know, but if you plan on fighting me your better off hiding in a hole." I sighed and kept walking.

"I'm nt going to fight a, cute, girl." Soul mumbled whispering the 'cute' part.

"Well I will!" Blackstar yelled running at me.

I turned around quickly and caught him by the throat while every one gawked.

"I did warn you." I dropped him and started walking again.

"Hello, Hello!" Lord Death appeared behind everyone.

"Ahh, Father." The kid who I now think is Death the Kid smiled.

"I see you've met Soul and Black Star already." Lord Death pointed to the two terrified bodies staring at me.

"S-She devil!" They both yelled pointing to my back side.

"And I see you've met her." He sighed.

"Not really, she just walked in and scared everyone." Liz turned back into her normal form.

"Now why would you do that, Toya?" Lord death squeezed me in a tight hug.

"He attacked me." I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Who is she?" Kid said being grabbed in the hug as well.

"Technically, I'm your sister."

* * *

**Please tell me if i should continue and if you liked it!**

**Everyone: Have a nice day!**


	2. Her Weapons

**Thank you so much for your OC forms SesshyLover4561 and ladylezilia!**

**Lyna and Estaria: Yay!**

**Toya: Thank You!**

* * *

_"Technically i'm your sister."_

* * *

"What?" Kid deadpanned.

"She's your sister!" Lord death sighed.

"My name is Toya."

"I'm-" I cut him off.

"Kid, yes i know.

"Are you a meister? Or a weapon?!" Black Star and Soul yelled.

"Meister." Soul cheered and Black Star pouted.

"do you need a weapon?" He asked.

"No i have two and you have a meister." I gestured to a mad Meister.

"Where are your weapons then?" Kid asked and I sweat dropped.

"Over there." I pointed to two girls running up the stairs out of breath.

"Y-You left us b-behind!" Lyna said. She had Pink hair, violet eyes, and a necklace he same color as her eyes.

She wore black skinny jeans that have rips,pink strapless top, black and white Convers , and a big black vest with a skull mask of lord death.

"Gomen!" I bowed.

"It's fine!" Estaria sighed. The left side of her hair was lavender and the other half was a dark shade of violet. Her eyes were grey, she wore a black dress shirt, a short, poofy violet ballerina skirt, black pumps, and a violet headband with a violet rose on it.

I wore Black short shorts, a plain gray and black baseball shirt, Combat boots, and a Red headband to match my red and orange eyes.

"Pfft!" Soul and Black Star laughed, "_Those_ are your weapons? What are they, an e_vil_ ring and ballerina?

I must have looked ticked because they started quivering in fear. "Would you like me to demonstrate what weapons i use?"

"N-No!" they squeaked.

I started laughing madly.

"I just remembered she's bi-polar like me.." Estaria and Lyna exchanged glances.

"Should we stop her?" Lyna asked watching me look like a mad scientist *cough* Stein *cough*.

"Let her be. They walked into it." The blonde pig-tailed girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Lyna and Estaria asked.

"I'm Maka, Soul's meister."

"I'm Lyna and this is Estaria."

"Nice to meet you."

"Calm down Toya!" They looked over at us to see Lord death sweat dropping, kid and Liz trying to hold me back, Patty laughing her butt off, and Black Star and Soul Hugging the crap out of each other in fear.

"We should probably stop her now.." Lyna sighed.

"Yeah." Estaria agreed.

They walked over to me and Estaria's personality changed into her scary one. I gulped and stopped pulling.

"Good, we don't have to knock you out again." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah.." I calmed down but remembered last time.

"Can we let her go now?" Liz sighed.

"Yeah." Lyna laughed.

I guess i was still pulling a little cause when they let go i went flying forward.

"Oww."

"Sorry!"

* * *

**Toya: Please Rate&Review!**

**Kid: Midknight-chan does not own Soul Eater!**

**Lyna: Thanks for reading!**

**Estaria: Cya next time!**


	3. Christmas Special

**Sorry for not updating. I've been busy with Christmas and stuff.**

**Kid: Maybe you should do a Christmas story on Christmas eve otherwise known as today!**

**Patty: Yeah and add mistletoe!**

**Toya: For?**

**Liz: Probably you and someone.**

**Toya: Midknight does not own Soul Eater! Help Me!**

* * *

_"Sorry!"_

* * *

"Can I please tell them?!" I pouted at lord death with puppy dog eyes.

"No... But those eyes are so cute! Fine." He sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" I jumped up and down.

"What just happened?" Liz asked.

"I don't know and I'm not sure i want to know." Kid answered.

"Okay Kid," I turned to Kid who was looking at me weirdly. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your asymmetrical!" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Please continue." He was laying on the ground with a comical blood fountain.

"Okay? Anyway. I'm not actually your real sister. Your an only child but i just happen to look like you for a reason. Grim Reapers have soul mates like... i don't know. Anyway, so our soul mates look similar to us and they know where we are so when the time is right they come to find us." I smiled while they just turned white.

"S-So your m-my soul m-mate?" Kid stuttered now standing up.

I nodded slowly and looked at Lord Death with a look that said 'is that bad?' and he shrugged.

"Well, if we stand side-by-side then our hair is symmetrical but then..." Kid had at some point walked up to the side of me thinking and mumbling about symmetry.

_... what is up with him and symmetry?!_

"Kid, do you mind if Toya stays with you for a while?" Lord Death asked.

"Can i fix her hair?" He said staring at my hair.

"Why?" I looked at him weirdly.

"It's not-"i cut him off.

"If you say symmetry one more time i will-" Estaria covered my mouth and her and Lyna dragged me away.

"Yes you can fix her hair if we can stay." Lyna smiled.

"Okay.. Yeah they can stay." Kid gave the three of us strange looks.

"Then it's settled. And we should have a Christmas Eve party tonight!" Death clapped his hands and ran off to get things set up.

"Then we have to go shopping for outfits!" Patty put a fist in the air.

"Do we have to go?" The guys, Lyna, Estaria, and I asked.

"Of course!" Liz said dragging me and Lyna away while Maka, Patty, and Tsubaki did the same with the others

"Why do we have to come?!" Soul sighed looking at Maka who was dragging him.

"Because you guys have to help the girls choose an outfit." Maka stopped then thought about what Soul and Black Star might choose.

"Why don't we let Kid help more than them." Liz thought about the same thing while me and Kid exchanged glances.

"Whatever." He sighed.

* * *

**~Time skip to stores still Toya POV~**

"We're finally here!" Liz Cheered.

"It's Symmetrical!" Kid had sparkling eyes and i sighed.

_I really shouldn't be here and Lyna and Estaria know that! This might be bad._

"Hey can we talk to Toya for a sec?" Lyna asked noticing i was slightly pale.

"Is _it_ happening again?" Estaria looked at me concerned while the boys were slightly eaves dropping.

I nodded.

"It was this exact store too." I shivered.

"Should we tell them your sick?" Lyna asked feeling my forehead.

"No, they might think something is up." Estaria had a point.

"Are you guys okay?" Maka asked us.

"Yeah!" Lyna answered while i kind of looked pale and terrified.

"Hey Toya, you don't look so good." Kid walked up and felt my forehead.

"I-I'm fine." I stepped back a little.

"Okay." He shrugged it off.

"Let's get going then!" Lyna dragged Estaria in with her and the others leaving me and Kid behind.

"Are you sure your okay? You started turning pale when you saw this place." He looked at me slightly worried.

_Soul Mates never keep secrets!_

"Well, last time i was here which was actually 1 year ago.. i was trying on some clothes and some guy walked in..." I couldn't even finish.

**Sorry i was trying to think of something bad that happened at the store and that was all i could think of!**

"I'm sorry." He hugged me and i could feel my face turning really red.

"I-It's fine! We should p-probably catch up with the others." He let go and nodded.

"What took you two lovebirds so long?!" Soul pouted at me not being single and me and Kid blushed.

"W-Wha?" Kid blushed.

"L-Lovebirds?!" I inched away from Kid still blushing.

"Let's just start shopping!" Maka sighed handing me some clothes and pushing me towards a changing room.

"Maka! Hold-up, We'll take her. You can go find something to wear!" Lyna stopped Maka and I sighed in relief.

"Okay." She skipped off to somewhere else while Kid was watching me quite concerned that I was going to faint soon.

"Come on." Lyna dragged me in a changing room with her and Estaria causing Kid, Soul, and Black Star to blush slightly.

"You guys okay?" Tsubaki asked them.

"Y-Yeah. Are you already done?" soul gestured to her bags.

"Yes." She smiled and he gawked at how fast she was.

When we were finished changing, Lyna and Estaria walked out and sighed at me.

Lyna was wearing black leggings, a red short skirt with fluffy white trim, a red shirt with the same trim, a Santa hat, and Red boots. It looked good on her.

Estaria was wearing a red dress with white trim, a Santa hat as well, and black leggings with boots.

"You guys look so pretty!" Maka marveled at them.

"Where is Toya?" Tsubaki asked.

Lyna pointed to the changing room. "She's embarrassed of what we made her wear."

"It can't be that bad." Soul smiled.

"Come on Toya!" Black Star yelled. "Or i will come drag you out since I'm the sta-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

I poked my head out and they could see the Santa hat i was wearing and my cold look towards the unconscious Black Star.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way." Lyna sighed and her and Estaria pulled me out by the collar.

I was wearing short red shorts with a white trim with two little white pom-poms hanging down from the belt, a red short shirt that came above my stomach and had white trim, the shirt also had red ruffles at the top coming down with pom-poms on the ends, and my boots were red and had small snowflakes on them.

"K-Kawii.." The boys blushed and looked away as i hid behind Estaria.

"You look good Toya-chan!" Liz smiled.

"Thanks.." I still hid.

"Okay, the party is going to start in an hour and-" Maka cut Kid off by shoving him and the other boys in changing rooms with outfits.

"You forgot about your outfits!" Patty laughed.

"Yay" The boys said sarcastically.

Kid was the first one to come out wearing a white dress shirt, red pants with suspenders, black dress shoes, and a red and green striped tie.

Soul came out with Black Star. Soul was wearing A white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and red overalls. Black Star actually wore the same thing but his overalls somehow had a black star on them.

We all ended up wearing Santa Hats for some reason.

"Hey Maka, don't you think Kid and Toya actually look good together in their outfits?" Liz cooed.

"Your right!" She smiled.

I must have been blushing because Kid asked me what was wrong after he didn't hear what Liz and Maka said.

"N-Nothing..." I stalked off to find Lyna and ran into some guy. "Sorry!"

"You better be." He grunted looking me over.

"W-Well I better go." I tried to walk around him but he caught my arm.

"Sorry won't be good enough, so maybe you can pay me with your-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Kid and Estaria had a hand on both his shoulders and had a aura that scared everyone including him.

"I-I was just j-joking." He trembled.

"You might want to run." Lyna mumbled.

He took her advice and ran.

"You okay?" Estaria squeezed me.

"C-Can't B-Breath!" I turned slightly purple.

"Gomen! (sorry)" She dropped me and I hid behind Kid slightly.

"The party is about to start!" Maka came running towards us.

"Oh yeah." Liz had appeared out of no where.

Everyone had started to gather back and we finally started walking back.

* * *

**~Time Skip Back To The DWMA~**

"There you are!" Lord Death said.

"Sorry. We kind of ran into trouble." Lyna gestured to me slightly.

"What did I do?" I mumbled but Kid heard me.

"Well anyway, You guys look nice." Lord Death smiled (?)

"Maka!" Some guy with red hair tackled her.

Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped.

"You look so cute!" She was wearing a red dress with white trim and a black belt.

"Get off me, dad." She had a tick mark.

"Oh, that's Spirit isn't it?" I asked Liz.

"Yeah." She sighed.

Spirit looked at me when I said his name and he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"What?" I stepped back cautiously.

He stood up and straightened his tie. "Long time no see, Tami-chan."

"Tami-chan?" Everyone but me asked.

"Why do you still call me that?" I turned white.

"You guys know each other?" Maka looked surprised.

"Yeah, i knew her mother."

"Cheated on my mother." I corrected him.

He looked like he was about to say something then turned white.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Owee." Spirit cried while on the ground with comical blood spurting out.

"Let's just go inside.." Lord Death sighed.

Everyone nodded and walked inside. When we got inside, the room had red and white and green streamers everywhere, a table with food, Holiday songs playing, People dancing, and Mistletoe in some places.

"Wow.." I marveled the room.

"Toya, Kid, Look up." Liz laughed as Kid was standing near me.

We looked up and of course, there was a mistletoe.

"..." Kid couldn't even say anything.

"Do i have to even if i don't believe in it?" I asked hoping that was a no.

"Yes." Maka Smirked. "You don't do it we will force you to."

"Harsh." Lord death and Spirit sweat dropped.

"Fine..." Kid Sighed.

"On the lips." Liz smirked.

"Revenge." I whispered to myself.

Kid leaned down to my ear and whispered something.

* * *

**Kid: ... Dafuq?**

**Soul: What am I wearing?**

**Spirit: Tami-chan is mean!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Me: I don't own Soul Eater!**

**This was a chapter for Christmas and I think that it's a romantic holiday so sorry if it's really dramatic in that way. And I just love Death The Kid so that's my reason for him.**

**Toya: Please review if you like the story so far!**


End file.
